Olra
A mysterious woman that appears on the pier of Cassardis offering limited intuition to the Arisen due to what appears to be amnesia. To return her memory she seeks out the Arisen to explore the depths of Bitterblack Isle. Olra also has an online store through which players can purchase DLCs for Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Description Olra is a blonde woman dressed in black clothing. She will be first found at the Village Pier in Cassardis at night upon completion of the main quest Call of the Arisen and exiting The Encampment. She seeks Arisen to aid her on the mysterious Bitterblack Isle - initially Olra knows not what help she seeks, only that she needs an Arisen's aid. Olra will ferry the Arisen and party between Cassardis and Bitterblack Isle at no cost, at other times she remains at Bitterblack Isle Harbor waiting to provide what aid she can to the Arisen. There were two different Olras, a Pawn and an Arisen whom have had no direct relations with each other. Olra the pawn :See Grette's Account, Olra's Account, and Ashe's Account. The Pawn Olra was created by Grette, an Arisen of an ancient time. During their travels they met an orphaned boy named Ashe in the ruins of a village who became an apprentice to Grette. Grette became both a mentor and mother figure to the boy. Eventually Grette and her pawn left him to fight the Dragon, but only the pawn returned, as a husk, masterless.. Grette and her pawn had fought and killed the Dragon, but had failed at the final step and Grette was slain fighting the Seneschal, and transformed into the next Great Dragon. Ashe fell in love with the pawn, and the pawn with him - he made it his quest to return some light to the lost pawn's existence, and to avenge Grette and slay the dragon. Ashe took Olra as his main Pawn - but in a cruel twist of fate - in the confrontation with the Great Dragon it offered Ashe its choice - either defeat it or sacrifice Olra ... but the Dragon was also the husk of Grette - Ashe couldn't decide, and cursed the infinite cycle. Grette decided to take things in her own claws, slew Olra, and cursed Ashe, transforming him into Daimon. Daimon went mad with grief and transformed the land into the massive underground complex known as Bitterblack Isle. Ashe's wish to return the light to the pawn Olra was granted by Grette -and the spirit of the pawn enter the body of a slain Arisen, also called Olra. Olra the Arisen :"I…I died once. Here, in this place. It was scarce a fortnight after I was first lured in. Each day brought new losses. My pawn was slain, then gradually my store of curatives dwindled. I was surrounded, body battered and broken by dark and powerful magicks. As death approached, I lifted my gaze to see the stars one final time. Yet it was not death that engulfed me then, but a strange light, far brighter than any fire of the empyrean. …past that, my memory fails." :- Olra's account of her former life as Arisen, and death Even after being sacrificed Olra's spirit wanted to save Ashe from this vile fate and decided to find Arisens that may help free Ashe. The pawn's spirit possessed an Arisen, slain within Bitterblack, also called Olra, and then sought to draw other Arisen to Bitterblack Isle so that they might seek to free her master and lover, Ashe, from the curse. Little else is known about the life of the arisen that the pawn Olra possessed. Quotes Cassardis Pier : "You... You can see me. Then you are one known to the dragon, bound within the eternal ring. I have dire need of the Arisen's strength. Please, ser, will you lend me your aid?" :: (No) "The boon I ask can be granted only by one with ties to the wyrm. I beseech you, ser." :: (Yes) "You have my eternal thanks... You speak now to a shadow of sorts. My flesh resides elsewhere. I would take you there now, if it please you." Upon visiting the pier again: :"This shadow can but point the way, ser. Shall I see you to the island?" :: (No) "Then I shall await you here." :: (Yes) "You have my eternal thanks... You speak now to a shadow of sorts. My flesh resides elsewhere. I would take you there now, if it please you." On arriving at Bitterblack Isle :"Were it possible, I would not send you off with so meager an explanation. But I fear I myself do not know it better. My past, my aims in coming here, all of it is lost as in a fog. All I know is that I, like you, was called here, and am bound to stay. I sensed you in the distance, and called to you for help. I knew somehow, as by instinct, that you could grant the wish of the one who dwells below. Just as I know my role here is to aid you in that pursuit." After defeating the Gazer :"'Tis slow work, but I've been endeav'ring to remember more about myself. ...It seems I, too, was one linked to the wyrm by fate. In my questing, I came to this place, yet... the will of some other entity took hold of me, and bound me here. The words I spoke begging your aid were not mine, but theirs... Beyond that is still a haze." :"In my earliest memories, I am...standing here, on this jetty. I hear a voice. It entreated me to save...someone. Upon hearing her words, I fell into a terrible confusion. It felt as if... As if that voice had been my own." :"What am I meant to do here, truly? ...Forgive me. 'Tis not a query you could answer when I myself know not." :"The truth remains that if I am to save him, I need your help, Arisen." After the Dark Bishop : "Older memories are bubbling to the surface...though they show a past which is not my own. I recall fighting... I was in the service of a great warrior, and together we overcame many trials. Her ill-deserved end was a crushing blow to me as well. My soul was shattered. ...Much as I then came to shatter his. What recollections I have seem so vivid, and yet all else beyond them is a haze..." :"I fear there is little more I can tell you about the one I brought you here to aid. 'Tis a mad request, I know. I scarce know who I am, let alone this other soul... And yet, at my core, it is their fate, not my own, that weighs more heavily upon me." :"You are Arisen, like as I. Chosen by the wyrm, and led by it... Or a sacrificial lamb at the altar of its cruel dogma. Which telling is the truer, I know not. I ask you--is that the fate you have chosen, of your own will? ...A foolish question. Whatever outward circumstances may act upon a person, their fate is, in the end, a thing of their own making. That holds as true for the Arisen, as any other." :"I feel my soul is an amalgam of my own and that of someone else, as two halves of a single whole... Strangely, the thought causes me no distress." After meeting Daimon :"It grows clearer, now... My circumstances here, and what it is I must do. I am not... The soul that animates this body is not its natural pair. But I had to save him, at any cost... The master of this black isle. He created these labyrinthine halls, and has the power to draw Arisen into them. In my desperation to see him redeemed, I wrested away control of this body..." : "I must believe my claiming this body... my calling you here held some meaning." During the battle with Daimon : "He was my master, though it was a hundred lifetimes past." : "When he came to face the dragon, he was given a choice too hard, too cruel to make." : "He could live with neither answer, and so he offered only a curse in reply. Those words saw him become the monster he is now." : "In granting him the cursed form he chose, the wyrm had held to its bargain....and I was the price." : "I was his pawn, and his beloved besides." After defeating Daimon : "I feel as if freshly awakened from some long dream... Yet I head clear each word exchanged 'tween you and the one who possessed me. I remember them still. That woman... She, too, was named Olra. Perhaps it was that chance bond that led her spirit to me. And through me, she called to you. To one whose strength of will outmatched the master of this place. Arisen or no, my own will seems a guttering candle to your sun. ...I shall remain here awhile, I think. To contemplate the meaning of our meeting here." After defeating Daimon's awakened form : "That monstrous thing yet lives? The Arisen who brought this place into being is gone, but perhaps some other force yet remains which fueled his long grudge…" : "You know of them, do you not? The wyrm. The Seneschal. The roles they play, and the bargain they offer. It is not a choice to be made lightly, and either path holds its own pain. But what if both paths in equal part meant betraying that which you held dearest, and forsaking all you’d believed? A man can pick the lesser of two evils, but ‘tis an impossible dilemma when those evils are one and the same. Yet pick he must, for indecision and escape invite evils far worse…" : "I do not believe that seeking one’s own death is ever the proper course. ‘Tis only effort and the unbending will to press on that see ill circumstances improved. In death, we can change nothing. Yet there are rare times, I believe, when the destruction of the body IS the path to further progress. I do not make light of your decision, nor mean to imply it was one easily or painless made. But through it, you have come to live anew. To meet me here, a denizen of another world. It was because your will shone brighter, proved stronger than any other that you reached your end, and for that same cause you stand here now." : "Why do you fight, ser? To ward the ones you love from evil? To claim authority o’er the land as conqueror? ‘Tis a question all warriors, Arisen or nay, must ever ask themselves. …Lest somewhere in the sea of blood and the seductions of strength we come to find fighting has become the end and not the means. Even for one with will enough to earn the dragon’s mark, that siren’s song is fearsome strong." : "I…I died once. Here, in this place. It was scarce a fortnight after I was first lured in. Each day brought new losses. My pawn was slain, then gradually my store of curatives dwindled. I was surrounded, body battered and broken by dark and powerful magicks. As death approached, I lifted my gaze to see the stars one final time. Yet it was not death that engulfed me then, but a strange light, far brighter than any fire of the empyrean. …past that, my memory fails." : "The meaning of the Arisen's charge, of the quest to reclaim one's heart... The more I think upon it all, the murkier it grows." Pawn Chatter :"It seems the Olra we met was but the soul within another's flesh." :"Seems her mind is in precarious shape..." :"It seems even she herself knows little of this place." :"I'd ne'er believed in the transmigration of souls... Or is this some other force at work?" :"To think the soul of another might dwell within the body of an Arisen... Extraordinary." :"The unease of not clearly knowing one's self is aught I can sympathize with." Notes *See Olra's Account for information on her page in the Monument of Remembrance. *Olra will not appear at the pier at Cassardis until the quest Call of the Arisen is completed. *Olra cannot be romanced, has no escort quest, and does not accept gifts. Quests *Dousing the Blight - Purify a cursed item. Equipment Arisen Olra * Tiara of Enlightenment Armor * Bliaut Clothing * Robe of Enlightenment Armor * Darkened Gloves Armor * Silk Tights Clothing * Blue version of either Scholar's Boots or Wizard's Boots Armor * Monomi Neck Wrap Cape * She wields no weapons. Pawn Olra * Gold version of the Silver Chestplate Clothing * Recluse's Robe Armor * Force Bangles Armor (Unobtainable, worn by Eliminators) * Silk Lingerie Clothing * Scale Greaves Armor * Path To Heaven Staff * She wears no Head armor. Services Olra remains at the shore of the island at Bitterblack Isle Harbor. She can deposit and retrieve items from storage for the party, and enable vocation and skill changes. She can ferry the Arisen between the Isle and Cassardis for free. Olra also provides purifying services. Online Store * Olra's online store sells the following DLCs: **New Character Edit Options Pack **Olra's Rift Crystal Pack (3 different sized packs) **Bitterblack Armor Pack **Strider's Ring Set **Mage's Ring Set **Fighter's Ring Set **The Crucible of the Lost * All these items are included in the base game, except the rift crystals. Gallery Category:Females * Category:Pawns (NPC) Category:Persons without escort quests